Monori
Monori Silverleaf Monori is a Night Elf Sentinel, known for her skills in archery and caring personality to do right over wrong; even if it means the disobeying of orders. Monori is known for her Journal, the most recent edition was secretly burned by a Troll Witchdoctor and is now in the hands of Virgil. While this is one book, she has multiple in recording of her life for the last twelve thousand years. Biography Early Life Monori was born in the age of the Kaldorei Empire, when Azeroth was but a single continent. By the time of the War of the Ancients, like so many others was forced into war against their Queen and the Demons are their disposable; she was many of the puzzle pieces to the key to succession. Her mother was a Sentinel while her father was a Moon Guard Sorcerer. From her mother; she learned to care for nature and to fire a bow. From her father; she learned to take power and assert authority when needed. The War of Ancients had left her traumatized for endless nights; seeing those she loved and fought with die before her was not a pleasant sight. Post-Sundering Following the Sundering of the Continent, Monori found herself separated from Family in what would be known as southern Aszhara. For many months and weeks she worked with survivors and set out for Darkshore. With much of the land devastated, and no means of navigation they were lost but would eventually find themselves arriving there, starved and with less than what they started with. For the thousands of years to come, Monori would come to cope with her trauma from the War of Ancients, but now the lost of her father. She began to resolve to drinking of Elven wines to blur out her problems rather than solve them. But such acts were put to an end when Nythalias had Shandris Feathermoon visit her personally; as her mother was a high ranking Sentinel amongst Shandris personal Sentinels. With this visit, Monori learned a lesson. That her father was a great sorcerer, and his legacy should not be remembered for the daughter that drinked her sorrows away, but served proudly for the Elves he died for. To bring noble to the name; Silverleaf. Many years would pass from this moment, Monori spending every day on Hunt; With a bow or blade, with her Sisters in armor. She was a Sentinel born ready for whatever may be thrown at her next. And her readiness was welcomed as the War of Shifting Sands had erupted. With how close the Feathermoon Stronghold was, it wasn't long before the Shadowleaves found themselves in this war against the Old Gods. Monori proved her worth further to her superiors in this conflict, showing compassion to never leave a wounded behind even in uncertainty that she herself will live. To never experience the loss of life she did so long ago. Just as sand blown by the wind goes, so did time; It wasn't long however until Monori was in a massive conflict once more. The Third War had kicked off. As she was apart of the campaign against the Warsong Clan. This campaign is where she received her first taste of fighting the undead. A combined force of Chaos Orcs, Demons, and the Scourge would lay siege to the Shadowleaves; while Monori and they put up a good effort, the combined might was too much as they were nearly massacred if not for the Priestess of the Moon and her forces. Ambassador Guard Following her successes and presitigious in the Third War; Monori on behalf of Shandris Feathermoon was asked to be one of the Night Elven Ambassador's Guards on an envoy mission to the Kingdom of Lordaeron to discuss diplomatic ties as they had for the Human Kingdom in the South; Stormwind. When they landed ashore and what was Silverpine. They found themselves attacked by Undead and The Feral Worgen(a creature that Night Elves have not seen in millennia). While having some experience in fighting the Undead, Worgen had tore through their unprepared party. This was an envoy mission after all, not a raiding party. Monori managed to escape the Onslaught at the orders of the Ambassador saying to flee, she knows not if the others are dead; only that she has survived and has yet to meet another..from that ship. A New Dawn Monori would find rest in a cave after she had stopped running for some time, only to find herself soon after to unconscious following a cavein and a meetup with other survivors. With them they worked as a team and would find the Honor's Retreat held by the Argent Dawn, which Monori did join. She found herself amongst a squad of others; differences aside she worked well with. To this day she still holds her oath to ensure the survival of her comrades, and will keep it until her own dying breath. But in that moment she hopes that her caring and compassion for the safety of others have be taken on by her comrades; so that they come to her aid when needed... Notes *Age is not exact as the timeline in World of Warcraft is difficult to determine. Trivia *Monori is based off the Monori of the Tales of the Past WoW Series. *This was Airyona's first story character from Chronicles. Speculation This article or section includes speculation, observations or opinions possibly supported by lore or by Blizzard officials. It should not be taken as representing official lore. *Why does Monori stay with the Argent Dawn, is it for vengeance against the Undead that killed her comrades? Is it for she can't abandon the squad she has built a bond with?